robloxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Scythes (Non-Generic)
Scythes are given to those who manage to cheat death for their first time. It is most notably a badge of honor and a way for Death and his allies to keep track of who managed to escape their doom. It is usually Hataruke Kizaru's job to make and give the scythes to the new owners. Universal Abilties These abilites apply to every scythe: *Can be summoned and unsummoned as much as you like *It's abilties and looks are based off the user and/or how many times they cheated death *At least a minor affiliation with Death, since you "become one of us". *Your skin becomes permanently a little paler. *A unique ability that sets yours apart from the rest. Current Scythes Ruby Scythe The scythe owned by Kizaru himself. The handle is made of blood red to dark rubies, and the blade part is made from bright red rubies. The reason it appears like this is because of the "Gem" part of his spell book usually creating rubies. It's unique ability is to duplicate things, most notably scythes so they can be made and re-made. Shadow Scythe Kizaru currently owns this scythe, and he doesn't pland to hand it out just yet. Similar to the Ruby Scythe, but it instead of rubies, it appears as a purely black silhoutte due to the "Darkness" part of his spell book. It's special ability is to create dark humanoid figures to do the owner's bidding. Flower Scythe Just like the Shadow Scythe and the Ruby Scythe, this one is owned by Kizaru and he doesn't want to just give it away. It is based on the "life" part of his spell book and it is made from flowers. The blade is grass green and the blade is blue like a flower. It feels similar to a flower too. It's special ability is to cause grass and other plants to grow around it. Blood Red Sapphire Scythe Originally owned by a fellow neko, Kizaru was forced to take it back because the original owner couldn't handle it. It began as simply a generic looking schythe, like all of them do, but the owner's anger caused it to turn red. Later, while the owner wasn't looking, Kizaru infused it with a sapphire as a gift. It's special ability is to change other things into Sapphire. This scythe was used by Kizaru to deal the finishing blow to a Demon God. Kizaru caused the grass around him to turn into sapphires. And since grass is a spike shape, he essentially made sapphire spikes, and used them to kill the god. The Bayonet This 'scythe' belongs to a survivor of both World Wars, Karl. Karl cheated death 2 times before he got his scythe. The reason he didn't get it sooner is because both times weren't done by himself, but people around him changing the future by making choices. Upon Death noticing that Karl lived on entirely 2 years after his second attempt to kill Karl, he sent Kizaru to go kill him. Kizaru responded by putting a necklace around him that would tighten over the course of the next 24 hours. After 24 hours passes, he would choke to death. He had that much time to either say his last goodbyes OR give Death a reason to not kill him. Karl, on his last hours, accidentally uses his demon magic to destroy a hospital containing people who would have to die soon. Death, noticing Karl just saved him a bunch of work, allowed him to be one of the scythe wielders as long as he keeps accidentally killing people out of random bursts of rage. It's special ability is to replicate a gun he had in WWII with a bayonet on it. Ownerless Scythes These scythes sit alone without an owner. Kizaru technically owns all of these, but never uses them, and plans to give them to future scythe wielders. Flame's Tears A scythe that will always stay warm. The wielder, while having the scythe summoned, will not be nearly as prone to burn damages or anything related to fire. The wielder will also have some control over fire. It's handle is red, and as it gets closer to the blade it gets more yellow. Water Scythe The scythe was designed to have the wielder be able to kill the owner of Flame's Tears. Though it at first seems like it isn't all that special, it can put out flames very effeciently. It is a deeb blue, with an extra comfy handle Crystal Scythe A scythe ment to look pretty, but not fight well. You can see through it, and it has a better durability than the other Scythes, except for the Ruby Scythe. It has no other advantage. Prototype Scythes These are just ideas Kizaru has that he hasn't made yet, or is making currently. #Magma Scythe #Thunder Scythe #Cloud Scythe #Emerald Scythe #Keyblade Scythe (To wreck dem Roxas Clones)